The invention is characterized by a floor to ceiling stabilizing pole, supporting adjustable couplings for plant potting hangers, and circulating water dish troughs, each of which may be independently rotated to a selected artistic position. A fountain effect is obtained by recycling water from the base water well to a topmost feeder water dish. The stabilizing pole is adjustable and the unit is readily portable. Stability to the pole is achieved through foot and ceiling mounting brackets upon which the respective fountain and plant potting elements are coactively disposed.